PUSHIT
"PUSHIT" is a song by British recording artist Candi, taken from her debut studio album, First Signs Of Sunlight. It is due to be released on October 03, 2011 as the album's fourth single. The song was written by Elice Claire and produced by Stargate. "PUSHIT" is a dance-pop and R&B song backed by a house beat, inspired by a bedroom fantasy. The song was well-received from critics. It was praised for its naughty lyrics and fun production and debuted at #1 on the singles chart, giving Candi her third chart topper and her highest opening sales to date. It has since gone on to sell over 400,000 copies, making it Candi's best selling single until the release of "Sailors Vs Mermaids" in 2012. It is also the 6th best selling single of 2011. Background "PUSHIT" was written by iconic pop singer Elice Claire. "PUSHIT" has been said to be about Candi singing about bedroom fantasies. Just before the release of Candi's debut single "That's Hot", Elice approached Candi with the track, saying she saw a lot of potential for Candi to become a big star. This was a big honour considering Elice had at the time, retired from the music bussiness. Critical Reception The single received a positive review from Digital Spy, who stated "After going all classy and sophisticated for prior single "The Sword" failed to see Candi reach the chart heights she's used too, the blonde bombshell is really raising her game. For someone as squeaky clean as Candi to release a song so sexual it could make even Bella-May blush is a big risk, but it certainly pays off, as the dancefloor is where Candi belongs. "I like when you eat me up, like a pie with a cherry on top / Upside down, going full speed... Baby we're nonstop!" she purrs over club beats bouncier than a space-hopper. If a single written by Elice Claire can't get you back on top, well then we're not sure what can." About.com were slightly more critical of the track. Although they enjoyed the single and claimed "As always, Elice has written an absolute stomper" they felt the single was far too sexual for Candi, who is a role model to young children and successful based on her good girl image. Music video The video was shot in Vegas from 12th August to 14th August 2011 as these were the last day's Candi had free before she became commited to presenting The G Factor. The video has recieved a fair amount of press coverage after Candi was overheard on the phone to the director, telling him she wanted a scene removed from the final version of the video. It begins with a blue car driving through the American roads, close ups of the cars and the surroundings are shown. We then see who is in the car. Candi is shown to be going on a road trip with two male friends. The two boys take it in turn to drive while Candi and the boy who isn't driving at that moment chill out and enjoy the sunshine. The group then pull up to an American dinner, where the boys mess around and rub their food in poor Candi's face. After more scenery shots, Candi points out to the boys that they are about to drive past a shop. Inside the shop, the friends shop for alcohol and snacks. They also mess around together and are shown to be pretty close. As they leave the shop, the boys drive off without Candi, again being so mean to the poor little pop princess. However they do stop the car and allow her to catch up and climb in. The next scene shows the group have stopped somewhere in a desert. It really wouldn't be a road trip without popping a few pills would it. So the trio sit and rather seductively put pills into one another's mouth. They also then share a few joints. Candi and her two friend's movements then become blurred and exaggerated, showing things how those little drugged up messes are seeing things. They try and touch hands, as well as point at things they think they can see. They all then lie down and the camera shows their blurred view, the same thing happens as they run around the desert.The group then get back in the car and continue on with the road trip. Candi paints one of the boy's nails as it can lonely being the only girl, and she needs to express her girliness. On another pit stop, one of the boys takes Candi's pink knickers and teases her with them. Soon the group's car breaks down, and candi watches bored as the boys attempt to fix the car. She even makes an attempt at hitchhiking. Finally the group have reached their destination, as we see them arrive at Las Vegas. They enter a casino and get drunk and rowdy, particularly the boys. Security then kick the boys out as Candi tries unsuccesfully to reason with him. The boys head off, presumably to do more drugs, meanwhile Candi stays in the casino and dances to some amazing song that is playing, called PUSHIT. Once the song has finished, Candi meets up with the boys, and they gaze in amazement at the sights that surround them. The next scene shows the trio at a house party somewhere in Vegas. They are all dance with their new mates they just met, and one of the boys even passes out on the toilet, much to the amusement of Candi and the other boy. The party finally ends, and the camera shows a birdseye view of a bed as the three friends fall back on it, laughing about the night they've had. However the boys then start to try and get off with Candi, and it isn't long before their naked legs are shown at the bottom of the bed. Back to the birdseye view of the bed, the two boys literally smother Candi as the scene gets rather steamy. For the final scene, set not too long later, the two boys are seen putting their clothes back on, as Candi is fast asleep on the bed. They then get in the car and drive off, laughing and cheering, leaving poor little Candi left on her own somewhere in the middle of Vegas. Controversy The music video to "PUSHIT" recieved a rather mixed response from critics. Although the video in itself was described as "fun" and like "one crazy road trip", it recieved a large amount of press attention for it's wild antics, drug, alcohol and gambling promotion and activities of a sexual nature. The majority of critics claimed that the video "helped destroy everything Candi's career stood for" and that "as a squeaky clean good girl, the video appears unrealistic, not relatable to Candi and isolating to her fanbase." The video's biggest critic however, was Candi herself. The day after the video's premiere, Candi released a statement on her official site, claiming the director told her he would put a message at the end of the video claiming "don't do drugs and have unprotected sex, otherwise you will be left in vulnrable situations (as Candi was in the video)". However he failed to do this. Candi's statement also stated that she believed the video would have an anti-drugs message, and encourages her fans to stay away from drugs. There were two specifically controversial scenes in the video, the first is when Candi and her two male friends are sat in a desert smoking weed and putting pills into their mouth, before then running around seeing everything blurry and having a good time. The second scene is the threesome Candi and the two boys participate in. Track listing ;Promo # "PUSHIT" (Radio Edit) # "PUSHIT" (Dubstep Edit) ;CD1 # "PUSHIT" # "My Name Is Candi" ;CD2 (Daylight Edition) # "PUSHIT" # "Crossing Over A Bridge" # "PUSHIT" (Live performance) ;CD2 (Moonlight Edition) #"PUSHIT" #"Get Out My Life" #"PUSHIT" (Music Video) Credits * "PUSHIT" — written by Elice Claire * "My Name Is Candi" — written by Candi * "Crossing Over A Bridge" — written by Candi * "Get Out My Life" — written by Candi Performances *Children In Need— 18 November 2011 Artwork PUSHIT.jpg|CD1 Cover PUSHIT2.jpg|CD2 Moonlight Cover PUSHIT3.jpg|CD2 Daylight Cover PUSHIT4.jpg|Remix Cover PUSHIT5.jpg|Promo Cover 81197111.png|Japanese Cover Chart performance Upon it's release, "PUSHIT" was one of five new entries in the top 5 alone. However it managed to beat new entries from Violetta DiNozzo, India-Sky and Beastette and debuted at #1 on the Singles Chart, giving Candi her third number one, out of only four releases and returned her to the top after the dissapointment of prior single "The Sword". With sales of 100,672 it also gave Candi her biggest first week sales in the history of her career. The following week the single only fell to #3, selling 20,000 more than the track at #4. It earned silver status after only two weeks, Gold after three weeks and platinum after four. It also spent four weeks in the top 10 and ten in the top 20. After 12 weeks on the chart, the single hit 400,000 sales in the UK, making it Candi's best selling single to date, and also her longest charting single, with 13 weeks on the chart. It is also the 6th best selling single of 2011. On 28 August, 5 weeks before the single was even released, "PUSHIT" charted at #19 on the download chart. On 18 September, it re-entered the download chart at a new peak of #12 before dropping to #18. It then rose into the top ten to a new peak of #9 and eventually #2. It has also peaked at #1 on the Airplay chart and remained there for two weeks. After eight weeks on the Airplay chart, the single was still top 5. It was #1 from October 09 to October 16, preeceded "Orchestra" by Aurora Reed and was succeeded by "Saxophone" by Brett Clarkson. Chart Run * Week 1: #1 - 100,672 * Week 2: #3 - 74,975 * Week 3: #6 - 44,293 * Week 4: #10 - 38,108 * Week 5: #17 - 19,225 * Week 6: #15 - 18,794 * Week 7: #17 - 17,687 * Week 8: #12 - 26,019 * Week 9: #18 - 18,072 * Week 10: #18 - 17,411 * Week 11: #22 - 16,384 * Week 12: #32 - 9,131 * Week 13: #24 - 15,998 * Week 14: #37 - 6,875 * Week 15: #38 - 5,364 * Week 16: #38 - 4,727 TOTAL: 433,063 Charts Release dates